Three Weeks Off
by Icee67
Summary: The team has three weeks off for a break until they go on their next mission. Murdock and Face decide to go to Hawaii, where they find a bit trouble, NOT slash and not sad! I don't own The A-Team! Enjoy! Finished!
1. Chapter 1: Bored

Face was wandering down the streets of Dallas, Texas. He wasn't quite sure how we had wound up in Texas. All he knew was it was hot and he was tired.

But more importantly, he was bored.

That was a foreign word to Face, not ever having been _bored_ before. It hardly sounded appropriate at the moment, but it was only word that came to Face's mind.

Hannibal was in a whole other state, Arkansas to be exact, meeting with someone Face couldn't remember for the life of him. He supposed it had something to do with their next mission.

B.A. deicided that since they were all getting a short break, only consisting of two weeks, he might as well go back and visit his mother.

Murdock was shipped back to the nearest mental hospital.

And now Face was wandering alone, wondering who the next girl would be in his life. He was picking them out with his eyes, numbering them on a scale.

"Excuse me?" A brunette definetely on the nine range asked, her tone annoyed. Face stopped, grinning his award-winning smile.

"Well, hello. How can I help you, darling?" He asked smoothly.

She raised her eyebrows, looking suprised. "You seriously think I'm interested, pretty boy?"

Face tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Pardon me, miss. My bad." She smirked and started to go on when she suddenly halted again, staring at something up the road. "Wow." Face could hear her murmering.

He searched for the sudden aweness, and only saw a huge, sleek motorcycle going over the limit as it sped towards them. It was defienetly an amazing bike, Face wondered if he should get his hands on one. Maybe this girl would think more highly of him.

Face turned, going to walk off, when the motorcycle sped by and something hit him in the back of the head. He turned sharply, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground, only to find a rock.

"Jerk." He muttered, snatching up the rock. It was a decent sized rock and it had black shapie on it. Face was about to chuck it to the side when he caught some letters and held it closer, trying to make it out.

"_Tag! You're it!_"

"What?" Face turned it over, and over. Nothing else was written and he was hearing the motorcycle coming back up the road, ovbiously after him.

He started towards it and the driver rasied a hand, giving him a wave. Face ignored him and picked his pace up a little bit. He glanced back and saw the bike make an illegal U-turn and head back for him. The conman sighed loudly and turned himself around, watching as the motorcycle passed again.

This last time, Face made it into a deserted road before the cycle came to a screeching halt right in front of him. Face glared at the driver and tried to go around, but the bike edged forwards so he couldn't pass.

"What!" Face burst, throwing his arms out.

The driver put a leg down and spoke through his helmet. "You look bored, Faceguy."

When he spoke, Face groaned and shook his head, already knowing. "Oh my God, how did you get here?"

The driver pulled his helmet off and ran a gloved hand through his shaggy hair, grinning crookedly. "I jumped out a window and snatched one of the Doctor's bikes. Pretty good one, I think so."

Face lifted his eyebrows. "How'd you get the keys? Or...did you use a defibrillator again?" He asked jokingly.

Murdock snorted, dangling the keys in his face. "Idiot left 'em in the ignition. See, he wasn't actually working today, just running in to pick something up." The pilot looked smug. "Apparently didn't think someone'd steal it."

They laughed lightly, Face seeing that maniac gleam in Murdock's brown eyes, completely forgetting his boredum. "Well then. How about we take a ride?"

Murdock nodded in agreement, scooting forwards to allow room for Face. The conman threw his leg over the bike and pulled himself on, putting both hands on Murdock's shoulders. Only to remember something, he rapped the side of Murdock's head with his knuckles before the pilot lifted his helmet up. "Tag. You're it."

Murdock laughed loudly and slid the helmet over his head, revving the engine. Then he put his fot down and the bike shot forwards, but not before Murdock managed to pop a wheelie with a loud, "Woohoo!"

They went out into the open areas of Texas, cruising along faster than Face cared to know, Murdock ovbiously enjoying being freed from his cramped room.

"Where to, partner?" Murdock's voice came muffled form the helmet.

Face leaned back and placed his hands on the handles on the sides of the seat. "Anywhere!"

Murdock didn't reply back, kicking the bike forwards and letting out a maniac laugh and Face wondered if he was getting enough oxygen in that helmet.

**Later**

It was two hours later when Murdock brought the bike to a halt in front Face's temporary hotel. After he had kicked the stand down, Face lowered himself onto slightly wobbly legs, stretching his arms in front of him.

Murdock set the helmet down on the seat and pulled the gloves off, leaning against the bike. Face took notice of the Converse high tops and Murdock's brown Aviator jacket, wondering how he had missed that at first.

A few bypassing people were goggling the huge bike, a few clearly itching to come take a closer look.

Murdock crossed his arms across his chest, looking thoughtfully at his friend. "We should go somewhere. Somewhere fun!"

"Where?" Face snorted, not as serious.

Murdock caught Face's tone and threw his arms up. "Oh come on! We've got _three weeks_ to do _anything_! And I'm _not_ spending a whole three weeks in that boring mental hospital, no way Jose!"

Face laughed and shook his head. "Right. And where did you have in mind?"

"Hawaii...Jamaica...Bahamas...London-"

"-Not out of this country." Face set, knowing his had to draw the line now before Murdock went farther across the globe. The pilot pouted. "Aww where's your sense of adventure? Don't be boring!"

Now Face was starting to really think about this. He considered Jamaica...that'd be ncie and warm. But Hawaii would be easier since it was in the US and they wouldn't have to go through all those procedures at the airports right now.

"Alright. You know what, let's go to Hawaii." Face agreed, grinning as the eager pilot let out another lout "Whoop" and jumped high in the air, punching it with his fist.

"Let's go!" He shouted, sprinting towards the hotel to grab Face's bag. The conman followed behind a little more slowly, actually looking forward to going to Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing for trouble

**A/N: The songs Murdock are singing are, **_**Do Wah Ditty**_** and **_**Trouble is a Friend**_**. They are both good songs!**

"_There she was just a walking down the street singing_..." Murdock looked accusingly over at Face when the conman didn't finish off the song. He only stared out the window of the airplane as it flew above the blue ocean, all but ignoring the pilot next to him.

They had had another person sitting on the other side of Murdock, but she had requested a new seat once Murdock began talking to her in a Scottish accent about why they call trees 'Trees.'

Face had tried not to laugh as she hastily got up and rushed down the aisle. Now Murdock jabbed Face in his arm with his finger, glaring at him.

The conman lifted his shoulders, shaking his head. "I'm not singing, Murdock. Get Billy to finish you off."

So Murdock turned to the left and began talking to the open space, attracting the attention of the people in the opposite row; a mom, dad, and their young daughter.

"Okay, okay! That's good, Murdock." Face muttered quietly, putting a hand on Murdock's shoulder and forcefully turning him towards him. Murdock met his eyes and grinned, completely unfazed. Face kind of envied him for that.

"So does Hannibal know we left?" He asked casually, sensing Face hadn't told him.

The question made Face choke a little on his soda. "Uh...no..."

Murdock laughed, leaning back and thinking of Hannibal when he got angry, perhaps even a bit more dangerous than when he's on the jazz.

Face rubbed his forehead. "Man, if he finds out he'll have a cow."

"No way, Face. When Hannibal finds out, he'll have the _whole barn_!" Murdock stopped laughing when Face turned his glare on him. "No, because he's not going to find out."

The pilot seemed to agree, still smiling that 'We're-in-trouble-and-it-feels-good' smile he saved for these occasions. Face knew Murdock loved trouble and fun, and that's was scared him the most.

"You looking for trouble, huh?" Face asked warily, watching as Murdock's evil grin turned to a smug smile.

Murdock broke into song again. "_He is there in the dark, he is there in my heart. He waits in the wings, he's gotta play the part. Trouble is a friend, yeah. Trouble is a friend of mine_!"

That told Face all he needed to know, and his own mind suprised him when he realized he was looking forward to trouble. It always found the A-Team, and it was their old friend, something they all couldn't live without.

**Hawaii**

"Aloha, welcome to Hawaii!" A beautiful Hawaiin girl in a grass skirt softly hung a Lei around Face's neck, smiling pleasently. Face smiled back, pleased to see her cheeks turning a bright red.

Murdock bounded up behind Face and shoved him along eagerly, a little suprised when Face actually left the girl. _Maybe for once,_ Murdock was hoping, _Face'll actually put his friends ahead of girls!_

But Murdock did want to talk to some of the girls, he figured maybe two or three wouldn't hurt anybody.

The hotel was the Sheraton Wakiki Hotel. It was really nice and as soon as Murdock stepped foot in the room, he ran to the bed, throwing himself in the air, turning and landing on his side on the newly made bed. "This is AWESOME!" He nearly yelled, ignoring Face as he held a finger up to his lips, slowly walking across the room, taking it in.

"Don't shout, Murdock. Not right in here." He warned, grinning at how his friend bounced in place as he sat on the edge of the bed Face assumed he had chosen.

"Too bad Bosco and Hannibal aren't here. They'd love this place!" Murdock fell back, sighing contently and staring up at the ceiling. Face wandered over to the mini-bar area and opened the mini-fridge. He was greeted by a fridge-full of sweet and salty snacks, fruity drinks and a few sodas.

He didn't have much more time to observe before Murdock came rushing over and nearly knocked him across the room in an attempt to grab a snack. When he straightened up, he fell into a fit of laughter at the sight of Face sprawled on the orange couch.

Face smirked and shook his head, tyring to fix his hair and stood to look out the huge windows, taking in the sparkeling, blue ocean. It blew his mind, how amazing it was.

Murdock came up next to him, making crunching noises as he chewed on some kind of nuts from a bag in his hand, his eyes glazing over as he watched the waves roll through.

"Its' so beautiful." He whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence. Face nodded in agreement, finding it difficult to turn away, seeking out the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't get into any trouble."

Murdock snorted at the last part, but promised he'd stay in the room and not break anything. Luckily for Face, there was a giant TV across the big room, comfterable orange couches that circled around in front.

Murdock watched Face close the bathroom door and headed back to the fridge, digging out everything he was in the mood for and somehow balanced it all along his arms as he hobbled to the couch. A few drinks sloshed on the white carpet, but Murdock figured room service would take care of that.

He turned on the TV and flipped until he landed on _SpongeBob SquarePants_, turning the volume up and sinking back into the couch. After a few episdoes, he got a little bored and ran to his duffle bag, unzipping it and retreiving his items, managing to get into the outfit before Face opened the door, steam billowing out as he finished putting his shirt on, and froze when he spotted Murdock.

The pilot was just finished putting on the suba mask, making sure it was perfect and grinned around it at Face.

"What _are_ you doing?" Face asked nervously, running a hand through his hair as he took in Murdock's atire.

Murdock gestured to the TV, where Spongebob and his starfish friend, Patrick, were trying to catch jellyfish. "Come on, Patrick! We're gotta find Bikini Bottom!"

Face opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a quieter music suddenly coming from his suitcase. Murdock spun around and immedietly dug intisde, pulling Face's phone out and waving it in the air.

"It's Hannibal!"

Sighing, Face went and took the phone, flipping it open and motioning for Murdock to stay quiet. "Hey boss! How is...everything?"

Hannibal sounded slightly cheery. "Me and the Harpers are already ready to get going, I'm sorry to cut your little breaks short. Can you meet me in Arkansas within the next day?"

Face cringed, staring at Murdock. "Er...no..."

"Well, why not?"

Face began explainging how he was caught in the middle of a meeting for some business he had made up on the spot when Murdock strolled over to the window and excidetly exclaiming, "By gast! Faceman! Come look at this _huge_ seaturtle that just came rolling in!"

Hannibal heard this and Face froze. "Face...was that Murdock?"

"Uh..._yes_. Yes it was. Murdock had come with me for this meeting...and there is a tank with seaturtles." Face tried to lie smoothly, giving Murdock the signal to cut it out and shut up. But Murdock wasn't done yet.

"Facey, I'm going down to the beach to find Bikini Bottom, I don't know if Hawaii even _has_ a Bikini Bottom, but there must be one close by. Cheerio!" Murdock trooped by, oblivous to Face's death glare while Hannibal spoke with his 'I'm-in-charge' voice now.

"Face, what is going on?"

Face sighed. "I can't lie to you, Hannibal. Look, Murdock and me were..._bored_...and we went to Hawaii. Just got here, actually." _What happened to, 'Hannibal isn't going to find out' Face?_ Face thought bitterly.

Hannibal wasn't happy. "Face! I told you to stay within the midwest! And you go across the ocean?"

"Well, it's just that..." Face felt his voice break off when he noticed, out the window, Murdock running and falling over a umbrella on the beach. The pilot hopped up and swung around, his arms accidentally knocking a drink tray and the waiter over onto a sun-bathing girl, who apparently screeched angerly and smacked Murdock.

"Face?" Hannibal asked.

"I gotta go! Call you back...?" Face didn't wait, already hanging up and rshing out of the hotel room before Murdock did anything else to cause an uproar.


	3. Chapter 3: The start of the trouble

**A/N: I don't know what restaurant they are in, I just kinda made one up I guess, or something. So if you ask, I really won't have an answer. But enjoy other wise!**

"Aloha. What would you like to order today?" Their server, a young girl, smiled at Face. He smiled back, barely glancing down at the menu. "Well yes I would. I think I'll take the Huli-Huli Chicken...with a Banana Mango Smoothie, please."

She wrote it down, glancing back at Face through her dark eyelashes, and turning a little unwillingly to Murdock across from Face.

"Instead of the Mahi-Mahi, could I just get the one Mahi, 'cause I'm not very hungry?" Murdock half-smiled, wondering if she got his joke. Much to Face's shock, she must have. "Oh! I saw that movie! Funny, that one." Murdock seemed pleased with her response. "It was...okay I'll have what he's having. With a pepsi."

She copied the items down and left, taking the menus with her. Face shot Murdock a glare and ran his finger along the smooth table top. "Seriously? Murdock, you never cease to amaze me."

Murdock took that to his pride, grinning smugly. "As I myself, Face." He thought for a moment. "Did you call Hannibal back?"

The waiter was standing before them, handing down their smoothies before whisking off. Face took a sip of his, shaking his head.

Murdock let out a low whistle. "He's gonna kill both of us. Forget B.A.'s rage, Hannibal scares me more, you know."

"We'll just have to come here and get us himself." Face said sharply, setting his dirnk down. Murdock smirked at the idea, Hannibal dragging them off the island. Both men were somewhat confused where their sudden rebellious additude had sprung up from, as if they just opened it's doors.

This was as close to being free Face felt, and he wanted to make the most of it. Even if it meant infuriating his CO, he would risk it. Their server was returning with the food, two identical plates of Huli-Huli Chicken and Murdock dug in as soon as the plate was set in front of him.

Face took in his a little more slowly, thinking of what they should do next. There was plenty to be doing, yet Face knew Murdock would find a way to embarress him somehow. He didn't have to wait long.

"That's good stuff!" Murdock sat up quickly, his arm knocking the smoothie right over and the glass fell to the floor, shattering loudly.

Face sank a little lower in the booth and a server was over almost immedietly, mopping the mess up and sweeping the glass into a dust pan all while Murdock kept throwing out apology after apology.

"It's no problem, happens often. Don't worry, I'll get another one." The man said, assuring Murdock with a friendly smile before leaving with the dust pan and mop. Murdock shrugged, looking at the table and then up to Face, who was slowly putting his fork to his mouth and taking a bite of the chicken.

"It's fine. He even said so." Murdock said quietly.

"Oh I know, no biggie." Face nodded and sat up a little bit, and he saw the server coming back with a new smoothie. Acting quickly, Face reached across the table and grabbed both of Murdock's wrists to keep him form moving. The pilot wiggled his arms a little as the server set the drink down and Face released Murdock, chuckling a little.

"Just being careful." Face slid his drink over and took a long sip, stirring the cold drink with his straw.

Murdock started to reach for his dirnk but froze, lowering his hand and scooting his body forwards so he could take the straw in his mouth and drink without touching the cup.

When Face tilted his head, raising his eyebrows, Murdock winked. "Just being careful." He repeated Face's words.

But he didn't get to carry out that statement too much longer, Murdock announced that he need to take a leak a little too loudly and pushed himself up from the seat, trotting out down the restaurant to the restrooms. Face bent over his plate again, not missing the female scream from behind. There was the sound of running feet and a bit of a fuss over something clearly gone wrong in the women's restroom and soon after, a server appeared with Murdock in tow.

He released him, glaring a minute before stalking off into the kitchen. Murdock tried to fight off the smile, but saw Face was already laughing. "What did you do now?"

"Hey, I didn't know that was the women's room!" Murdock held his hands up.

Face snorted, leaning back. "What tipped you off? The fact that there were only toilets?"

"Naw, the woman putting her makeup on. I went over and said, 'Uh, excuse me...are you in the wrong room?' and she shrieked, like I got some kinda of weird disease or something." Murdock chortled. "Another came from the stall and there was a few waiters coming in..._that's_ what tipped me off, Facey."

Face looked up, taking in a deep breath and trying not to laugh any louder. "I cannot believe you, buddy. You really are a wlaking accident sometimes."

"That's what I'm saying!" Murdock nearly shouted, jumping to his feet and throwing his arms out, only to accidently punch a woman server in her face, knocking her backwards. She yelped, landing on a table, right into the Pineapple Cake sitting there.

Murdock winced. "My bad."

But when Face burst into laughter, a male server approached him. "You think this is _funny_?" He inquired, stepping closer to Face.

"Eh...not quite..." Face shrugged, trying to compose himself.

The bigger man all but ignored him, turning his glare on Murdock. "You did this!"

Murdock tried to protest, but the server already had him by the front of his jacket, lifting him into the air. "

Face jumped forward, trying to save his friend. "Hey, hey! She could have been paying more attention, you know."

"Are you calling my wife stupid?" The server asked, turning his head slightly towards Face, who suddenly looked suprised. "Your...your wife? Oh, hehe, no! Of course not!" Face sputtered, looking quickly to the server with the bloody nose in the cake, watching worriedly.

"I still gotta pee!" Murdock shouted, nobody paying him the slightest attention. When the bigger man started to lower him and go for Face, Murdock brought his Converse sneaker right between the man's legs, hard. He groaned and dropped Murdock, furious.

The pilot leaped up, letting out an excited whoop, and karate chopped the air. "Somebody call the cops!" A server shouted and another rushed for the phone.

The bigger man reached for Face's throat and Face blocked his arm, twisting it behind the man's back and threw him to the side, grabbing Murdock and already rushing for the door.

"STOP!" The boss of the place came out, trying to call attention but the two men weren't stopping.

They ran along the streets, ignoring the staring people, Murdock howling with laughter and Face grinning over at him, glad for some action. For now at least.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle of mops and brooms

**A/N: I THINK I fixed all my previous spelling errors, and I really apologize for them...a few reviews had made a very good point and I think I really do need to slow down to avoid any more mistakes. So if you happen to catch any more, let me know! PLEASE!**

"I think I'm claustrophobic. Or at least, I'm developing it." Murdock muttered, trying to shift his body around to make a little more room in the small broom closet. Face stood above him, his ear pressed up against the door. Outside, the cops were still talking to the manager of the hotel. It seemed like it had been forever since the two had taken cover in the closet and Face wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Murdock squirmed more, stepping on the bottom of the mop and sliding downwards onto the floor. The mop fell to the side, the wood landing on Murock's head and he winced. "I'm being attacked by a mop! We gotta get OUT of here!"

"Murdock!" Face snapped lowly, turning to glare in the dark, though Murdock couldn't see him anyways. "Shut it!"

"Well _excuse _me. I'll just try to live through this battle if you don't mind." Murdock turned his head and grabbed the mop, whipping it away from his face. Face felt the mop smack him in the back and ground his teeth together. "I don't believe I asked to take part in this battle, did I?" He asked, annoyed. Murdock chuckled quietly, righting the broom and drawing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Are those cops gone yet?" He whined.

Face listened again, still hearing that gruff officer's voice outside, ovbiously not believing the manager was right about not having seen Murdock and Face. "He's still out there...and I don't think he's going to back off easily."

Murdock groaned and Face kicked him in the shin, formulating a plan. "We need to figure a way out. I might have an idea."

"Does it involve brooms?" Murdock asked in a serious tone.

Face turned slowly to stare at where Murdock's voice had come from and cocked his head. "What?"

"I said, does it involve brooms?"

"Uh...why?" Face was almost afraid to ask. Murdock shrugged, grasping the wood of the broom to the side of him. "Mops are evil. Brooms are good, they will aid us along the way, in this battle."

"I have nothing to say to that." Face put his head back up to the door, no longer hearing conversation. Face was certain the cop had left, but he still had to be careful.

"I can't hear them anymore, I think they're gone. I _think_."

Below, Murdock seemed to be trying to get to his feet. He made something on the higher shelves fall onto Face's foot and the conman heard what must have been Murdock's head collide with the shelf and Murdock exclaiming, "Dang it!"

"I said I don't hear them anymore, that doesn't mean they're _gone_!" Face hissed, grabbing the pilot's arms. Murdock sighed and turned away from the light that came through the crack on the top and bottom of the door.

"It appears...the shelves are on the mop's side in this battle." He sounded sad and Face tried to ignore him, deciding to risk it and just take a quick peek out into the lobby.

He grabbed the knob, turning slowly and pushed the door open a tiny bit, seeking out the main desk and the same girl from earlier working behind it. No cops were in sight. Face pulled back, keeping his hand on the knob. "I don't see any cops. I think we're good."

Murdock came closer and Face pushed the door open all the way.

Only to find himself face-to-face with the burly cop.

"Ah...right." He murmered, biting down on his lip as Murdock slumped back in defeat.

**Hawaii Police Station**

"Look sir, I really think this is a bit overrated. All my friend did was accidentally knock a girl over, her husband got mad and I was defending myself." Face sat back in the hard, metal chair. "There's no need for an interrogation."

The officer glared at him momentarily, turning on Murdock. "Why did you punch that waitress?"

"I didn't mean to!" Murdock argued, straightening up and holding his hands up. "I was in a fierce battle with my brooms against the evil mops and she kinda got in the way."

The officer gaped at him. "What is he talking about?" He asked Face warily. Face shrugged, chuckling nervously. "We never really know. Murdock, you didn't get into that battle until _after_ the incident."

Murdock stopped blabbering and stared, confused at Face before recognition took over his features. "_Ooooh_ yes! Now I remember! In the closet of doom, there was only one survivor...me!" He thumped his chest once with his fist, looking pleased.

"Am I missing something here?" The cop asked, pointing at Murdock with his thumb and mashing his brow together.

Face shrugged, his eyes reeling about as he took in the room and its contents. "Perhaps it would be wise to...bring a mop in here." He said quietly, placing his elbows on the desk and leaning forwards.

The cop stared blankly at him as if _he_ were the crazy one. "A...a _mop_?"

Face nodded.

"I...I don't think that's a very good idea." He leaned away from Face, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Did someone say mop? I heard mop!" Murdock was turning in his chair, pointing accusingly at the cop. "Don't tell me. You're on the mop's side, aren't you? That's why you have taken us hostage." He scooted closer, leaning up in the cop's face. "Well you're not going to get away with this! My brooms will save us, ain't that right, Face?"

But it was the cop who answered them. "Face? You're name is Face?" Unsure, Face merely shrugged, already having a bad feeling that this man knew something. "Face as in Face Peck? You're a member of the A-Team! You...you...I'm calling the mil-"

"-Go ahead, make our day, officer." Face smirked and watched as the dimwitted officer jumped up, locating the phone. At that moment, a janitor rolled his cart by and Face spotted the mop. He knew Murdock had seen it when the pilot gasped, looking offended. "I must avenge the death of my fellow brooms! DIE MOP!"

Murdock was on his feet and hurrying out after the shocked janitor. Face got to the door before the officer grabbed his arm, restraining him. "You're not going anywhere, Face Peck."

"I hate to prove you wrong, officer, but I must." Face smiled genuinely and grabbed the officer's arm, twisting it as he had done with that waiter and spun the officer around, sending him face-first into his desk.

When Face got into the hall, Murdock was beating the mop against the cart, shouting out things in what appeared to be Chinese and finally succeeded in breaking the mop in half. He let out a wild Indian war shout and danced around the cart, Face suddenly grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall.

"I got some keys from our friend back there, and we've got a few cops behind us. Let's get outta here, Murdock." Face told him as they ran out the back doors and Face pushed the little, red button, listening for the honking noise and locating the right car. They dove in and when Face realized he was in the passenger's seat, he warily looked up at Murdock who was turning the keys.

"Oh no." He managed to get out before the car shot violently forwards, sirens trailing after them.

**A/N: Did you catch any? I read this over about three times, so I hope I'm good. **


	5. Chapter 5: We ain't leaving

**A/N: Well, sorry for the delay. Enjoy! This one's a little short, but I wasn't sure how to end it. I should have the other up soon, I got a better idea now!**

Face rolled the window down, the strong wind making his hair dance around and it felt good in the hot car. Murdock wasn't one to go slow and Face was scared he'd wreck, which wouldn't help with the cops trailing them. There was only so much space on this small island...unless they drove into the ocean which Face almost thought Murdock was considering.

"We've got a cop closing in, I think he's got a mop with him! Can I ram him?" Murdock begged, making a sharp turn right.

Face shot him a look, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you even _dare_!"

Again, Face's phone rang and he held it up, the ID making him take a sharp intake of air. "It's Hannibal again."

"Let it go to voice mail. I don't want him ruining our fun!"

"Murdock if I do that he'll be even more frustrated! I'm going to answer it, so be _quiet_." Face flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hey boss."

Hannibal sounded as irritated as he had before. "Face I really hope you're on your way back right now."

Face winced. "Oh yes. Of course, it may be a while, we could only get stand by tickets."

"You? Only? Well I would have expected more out of you, ladies man." Hannibal's tone was dripping with sarcasm. Face forced a chuckle, Hannibal hearing the edginess to it. "Yeah well you know. We're just..."

Face tried to find the right words but Murdock made an sudden U-turn and started yammering loudly. "Come on, coppers! COME AND GET US!"

"Face! What is Murdock talking about?" Hannibal demanded, flaring already.

"It's a game he's playing." Face tried to laugh again, but this one sounded like a nervous sob. "Murdock, please put the game down, don't be screaming at it in a public airport." Face said through his teeth. A cop car came speeding along beside them on Face's side and he felt ready to die when the cop opened his own window and yelled through the megaphone. "Pull over at once! This is the police!"

"No duh! I KNOW WHO YA ARE! YOU AND YOUR MOPS WILL NEVER GET US!" Murdock yelled back, not needing a megaphone for his voice made Face's ears hurt.

Hannibal was seething, Face could tell even through the phone. "Please don't tell me you're being chased."

"Well, if you want. It's part of Murdock's ga-"

"-FACE! Don't _lie_ to me!" Hannibal cut in. Face wanted to just make everything go away, he didn't want Hannibal to be this disappointed in him, but it had happened. Murdock could probably care less, but to Face, it was important. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Murdock managed to get farther ahead of the cops and Hannibal was breathing heavily as his anger burned through his system.

"We...we got into a bit of trouble. The cop was going to call the military and we made a quick escape." Face began, deciding with Hannibal, it was best to tell the truth.

"Face..." Came the growling response, making Face slump down in his seat. "You completely disobeyed me. What were you thinking?"

"Murdock said we outta take a little trip and we really thought we'd be given those few weeks you promised." Face glanced over out the window.

Murdock snorted, slowing the car down a little. "So this is all my fault, now?"

Face shrugged once, not really listening and almost felt the anger radiating from the phone. "Face. I want you and Murdock out of that state tonight. No aruging otherwise. It seems as though you've cause some trouble, which is enough already, knowing you two." Hannibal was snapping.

"Hannibal, you gotta listen you me. We-"

"-You can explain as soon as you return, which better be _real_ soon."

Fae sighed and Murdock pulled into the back parking lot of the hotel. He turned off the ignition and looked over at Face. The conman hung up and met Murdock's gaze. "He's pissed."

Murdock bit his cheek. "What do we do now?"

"Go back."

But the pilot shook his head. "Naw. He can come and get us."

Face shot him a disbelieving look. "Murdock! He'd kill us if we made him do that." But Murdock was already opening his door and climbing out, giving Face a coy smile. "You coming?"

"Where?"

"To get my hat and jacket, we're going somewhere fun!" Murdock hardly waited as Face slowly got out of the stolen cop car and followed his excited friend.


	6. Chapter 6: No resort

**A/N: Okay. Here we go, then! **

* * *

"Hiking?" Face wondered aloud as Murdock stopped the car and hopped out, his duffel slung over his left shoulder.

"Nope." Murdock slammed the door and waited as Face collected his bag and warily walked around the car to him.

Face shrugged. "Than what?"

But Murdock kept his mouth shut for once, signaling for Face to follow him and he led the way into the jungle. Face found it almost difficult to keep up with Murdock, while the pilot weaved smoothly out and around the brambles and branches, leaping lightly over anything blocking the path. A few times Face tripped, nearly bashing his head into a tree, and running into a spiderweb, causing a bit of a freak out while Murdock stood by and howled with laughter.

"Are you done?" Face snapped as he threw the remaining strings off web to the ground as best as he could, glaring at his friend. Murdock nodded, still giggling.

He went back to leading and Face felt his legs getting tired. _I'm a little out of shape._ He thought.

The trees brought a nice shade from the warm sun, and as Face opened his mouth to ask how much longer, Murdock halted and pointed to suddenly, Face walked into him. He stumbled back. "What are you doing?"

Murdock looked back and grinned, slowly brushing aside a few giant leaves. Face looked up, still annoyed, and gasped.

Past the buggy and muggy jungle, was a huge waterfall, leading into a sparkling pool below. A line of jungle wrapped around this serene area, a nice open path of grass around the pool. Face found himself gazing in awe, his mouth hanging open.

Murdock sighed contetly, starting into the clearing. "Cooler than a Cockapoo, right?"

Face only nodded vaguely, unconsciously treading after Murdock. "How on earth did you find this place?"

Murdock shrugged. "It's a long story. See, I was in this building and they had these fliers for-"

"-Shh!" Face shushed, still letting his eyes wander along, taking in the beautiful scene.

"So...you like?" Murdock asked, clasping his hands behind his back and watching Face. The conman nodded again, a grin breaking out as he turned back to Murdock. "And Hannibal will never find us here."

Murdock laughed. "I know! That's what I was thinking!"

"Did you bring a tent?" Face asked jokingly, not real thrilled about sleeping on the ground. Murdock shook his head. "See and that's the beauty of it. We don't need no tent. 'Cause, if you go under that waterfall, you are in a secret resort."

Face hardly believed Murdock, but his legs moved after him as the pilot trotted by, suddenly diving into the water, bag and all. Face stopped on the edge, not remembering of his clothes were water safe. After Murdock was a few feet away, Face cringed and stepped in, surprised by how warm the water was.

He plowed through the water after Murdock and they both stopped at the waterfall, feeling the spray against their fronts. "You first." Face muttered, looking up the waterfall.

Murdock shrugged, smirking, and disappeared into the fall. Warily, Face slowly ducked under the powerful downpour and coughed out water in his lungs, not feeling the water pounding down on him anymore. He opened his eyes and spotted Murdock a ways away, sitting on a rock and beating the water out of his shoes. Face spat the rest of the water out and hauled himself up onto the land where the water ended, the cold rock surprisingly dry. "I'm soaked." He was saying as Murdock slipped his high-tops back on.

"So how much longer till we reach this resort?" Face asked.

Murdock bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. "Er...right, about that..."

Face felt his anger flare. "What!"

"There is no resort. I knew you wouldn't go under that fall if I told you all I wanted was to see if there was a cave underneath!" Murdock was now laughing, dodging out of the way as Face lunged for him, feeling a 'B.A. choking moment' coming on. "Aw come on! This is pretty awesome!"

"I'm going to kill you, Murdock! This is not my water suit and you owe me two hundred and fifty bucks!" Face was growling, slamming back into the cave wall.

"Alright, alright. Goodness, sorry Bosco." Murdock's eyes were dangerously bright and he jumped eagerly to his feet. "Come on! Let's explore."

Face groaned and rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

Murdock made a whining sound and stomped his foot. "Pleeeease! Pretty, pretty please! With sugar and sprinkles and cherries and-"

"-Okay! Just so you'll shut up." Face clambered, irritated, to his feet and snatched up his bag. He trudged after Murdock, as the happy pilot bounded down the cave entrance.

They walked through for an hour until Murdock came to a stop, pointing at the wall. Face looked, but only saw a dim shimmer from his flashlight as he shined it all around. But Murdock slapped his shoulder and pointed again. Huffing, Face bent in closer and saw the shiny minerals growing along the walls.

"Oh, me likey!" Murdock chirped, running his hand along the rough wall and digging his fingers in around the minerals, trying to pry one loose. He finally got a little chunk and grinned triumphantly, pocketing the tiny piece. Face half-smiled, prodding Murdock along.

**Arkansas**

B.A. watched from the sofa as Hannibal whirled angrily around the hotel room, shoving everything he got his hands on into his suitcase and growling on the phone with the airport.

Once he had hung up and threw himself onto the bed, B.A. leaned forwards. "What's up, man?"

"You are staying right here. I'm flying to Hawaii and bringing back Face and Murdock." He answered in a low voice.

"How're you gonna find them?"

Hannibal then half-smiled a little ruefully. "I trace Face's phone. I know where they are. You shouldn't doubt me." Then he checked his watch. "I'm leaving in five, don't leave this hotel."

B.A. was shaking his head when Hannibal left, hoping the old man didn't kill anybody that got in his way.

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for the briefness again, I think I'm just going with shorter chapters on this one. **


	7. Chapter 7: We're on TV, Facey, look!

**A/N: Whoa, sorry for the HUGE delay. I'm having writers block on this one. This chapter is...not my best. I know. It's pretty short, and perhaps a little too fast. But PLEASE if you have any ideas to move this along, then do share. Thanks! And the song is Macho Man, not mine!  
**

"Are we done exploring yet?" Face wined, plopping down on a large rock. Murdock stopped chattering about...Face wasn't even sure, he'd lost track a long time ago. "What? Oh, come on, Facey! We're not through it all yet."

Face groaned. "Let's just not and say we did, alright?"

"You wanna go back there and announce ourselves to those cops, get shipped back to the military and go to prison?" He crossed his arms and his bottom lip jutted out.

Face lifted an eyebrow. "The cops are after us because you are a big problem, Murdock. Not because they know who we are."

"So?"

It was a lost battle and Face stood, rolling his eyes. "Let's just go back and go in the back way." When Murdock started to protest, Face held up a hand. "We can come back tomorrow."

The pilot grudgingly gave in and followed the conman to the mouth of the cave, back under the falls and Face turned the hike over to Murdock. They made it back to the police car and Face took the driver's side.

"Radio?" He offered and Murdock nodded. Once it was on, the Captain seemed to perk up again, playing with the dials. He stopped on one, grinning widely.

"_Macho macho man. I've got to be, a macho man._" Murdock's voice carried on. "_Macho macho man, I've got to be a macho. OW!_"

Face jumped at the loud ending and Murdock laughed, turning the music down. They came to a big traffic jam and Face honked. "Seriously! There's no traffic jams in Hawaii."

"How would _you_ know?" Murdock challenged, taking off his hat and dragging his fingers through his hair. Face ignored him and looked around until he discovered the sidewalk. Grinning evilly at Murdock, he flipped the siren on the police car on and Murdock's eyes widened.

"Face, what are ya-"

The car bumped violently onto the sidewalk, people running out of the way with shouts of surprise. "Now I know why cops do what they do." Face muttered, cruising slowly along the sidewalk. Murdock gripped the sides of the seat firmly, his huge eyes darting around, hoping Face would not hit anybody.

"People, out of the way! Cops coming through!" Face was calling through the speakers on the top and he looked over to see Murdock still looking frightened.

"Oh come on, this is awesome, man!" He tried to cheer the pilot back up. Murdock's eyes landed on him and Face found his way back onto the road, hitting the gas and sending the car forwards.

"Face!" Murdock cried when they were out of the jam and Face leaned back, flipping the sirens off. He stared at Murdock, disbelieving. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" He shook his head. "Man, what's up? You wanted adventure,"

Murdock only glared at Face. "You could've killed somebody, Face."

"I wouldn't have."

They went silent, a more tense atmosphere between them now. Until Murdock heard an all-too familiar sound. He looked out the side window and saw the news helicopter circling the sky. "Uh, Face..."

Face leaned forward and spotted the helicopter. "Cool, we're on TV."

"Oh, we are?" Murdock asked, suddenly perky. Face nodded, watching as Murdock rolled the window down and hung his torso out, and thumbed his nose at the camera. Face cracked up and Murdock blew a raspberry before ducking back in the car.

**Airport**

Hannibal fumed. He was standing in the Hawaii Airport, watching the News on one of the TVs. He watched as a cop car pulled onto the sidewalk, its sirens blaring. As cameras and microphones zoomed in, he could hear a familiar voice calling out and he knew it wasn't any real cops.

_Face, you are in SO much trouble._

When they were back on the road, the camera started to fly further away when the window was rolled down and it zoomed back in as Murdock, much to Hannibal's chargin, hung his body out, locking his eyes on the camera and thumbing his nose.

_Murdock, you are in just as much trouble._

**A/N: By the by, did anybody happen to catch where a certain cop car part is based on? I don't own that idea, I've probably got to say that. But can anybody guess?**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Bossman

**A/N: Oh my goodness! How long has it been since this last update? I apologize to Pluto and back for the delay! But, this is kinda...or I mean, REALLY short. I'm trying to get this somewhere again, but I'm having a tiny bit trouble with this one. The songs, are _Barbie Girl_, _Move it Like This, _and _Really Nice Day_. I do NOT own any of these, but they are cool songs. **

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic-_"

"Come on, knock that off!" Face groaned as Murdock's voice hitched as high as it could go and he threw his head back as he sang. It had been five minutes since they pulled the sidewalk stunt, Face could already hear the sirens behind them once again. "Or at least pick a better song,"

Murdock threw Face a cocky grin and rested his arm on the open window edge. "_Hey you, it's Baha Men. And we gonna kick it like this. We gonna keep it movin'. On the dance floor...Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that!_"

Face decided to just let Murdock ramble and turned his head to look out his window.

"_I'M HAVIN' A...REALLY NICE DAY, REALLY NICE DAY!" _Murdock shouted so suddenly, Face jumped and swerved, running the car right into an oncoming taxi.

"Murdock!" Face shouted as he sat back, throwing his hands in the air. "See what you made me do!"

But Murdock was not paying him any attention. He was staring with a strange expression at the taxi. "Murdock, are you listening to me?" Face demanded to know and Murdock grabbed Face's chin and turned his head to the taxi. Face gasped.

The driver was ranting about his dented car but the passenger was exiting the car, his glare fixed on the two men.

"Hannibal." They said in unison.

He went for the car but Murdock threw his door open and tried to throw himself out, forgetting his seat belt was still buckled. He made an _oof!_ sound and dangling a little in the seat belt as Face sat back and unbuckled his, slowly opening his door as Hannibal stopped right outside the car.

"Face." He growled. "Murdock."

Murdock looked around and offered a tiny smile, waving warily. "What's up, bossman?"

Hannibal grabbing Face's arm and yanked him out of the car and slammed the door, dragging Face around to where Murdock hung halfway out of the car. Face had a pained look on his face and could already feel a bruise forming where Hannibal gripped him tightly. When the fuming man pushed the seat belt release button, Murdock fell forwards on his face and Hannibal grabbed his jacket collar and hauled him to his feet. "What hotel?"

"The Sheraton Wakiki." Face grumbled and Hannibal tugged them both along as Murdock giggled quietly. Hannibal glanced at him. "What's so funny, Murdock?"

Murdock bit his lip. They moved along down the sidewalk, Face getting redder and redder as people stared curiously and they finally got to the hotel, Hannibal making them lead the way to their room.

"Pack everything, we're going back. Now." Hannibal ordered, still fuming and Face did as told, muttering curses under his breath.

Murdock however, snuck around to the mini fridge and popped it open, grabbing a fruit juice. He turned to the counter and opened it, taking a long chug and grabbing a bag of chips when a hand grabbed his ear suddenly and he yelped in pain, spitting the juice all over a portion of the counter. He grimaced and leaned his head back, looking up at Hannibal as he held his ear painfully. "No snacks. Get your things together, Captain."

"Right sir. Of course." He whispered, rubbing his ear with a glare at Hannibal when he released his ear and went to get his bag.

Off the shore of California, a boat was on its way to Hawaii. B.A. stared off the deck, thinking about how much better this was than flying across the ocean in a metal death trap.

**A/N: Help? What do you think of B.A. being on a boat to Hawaii? Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Furious

**A/N:Sorry for the delay. I would call this chapter, a bit dramatic. Bit of Hannibal and Murdock father/sonish type of deal here. If you think it's a little over-exaggerated, let me know, okay! Enjoy:)  
**

"This is inexcusable!" Hannibal's voice boomed through the hotel room. Sitting on the bed, Face winced and Murdock rubbed his right ear, squinting.

Face held his hands up. "You might want to keep your volume down. People are trying to relax."

Hannibal's glare of daggers caused Face to quiet quickly. "Did I not give you simple instructions to stay in this country?"

Murdock held up a finger. "But we did not leave the _country_. The last time I checked, Hawaii made fifty states and that is the United States of America, bossman. We have not, in fact, left the country. Therefore, your rules were never disobeyed or broken-"

"Broken and disobeyed mean the same thing." Face hissed. Murdock turned to glare at him. "Excuse me, Faceman. I was _talking_. I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt me." He looked back up at the steaming Hannibal. "Saying we left the country would be a lie and Hannibal, you aren't a liar. If it really came down to it, Face is probably the liar of the four of us. We can take this to court, and they'd agree with me since I had a valid point that-"

"Shut _up_, Murdock!" Hannibal blew suddenly, making Murdock shrink back. "Thank you! That was annoying." Face chuckled nervously but cleared his throat as Hannibal found no humor. "Now. Answer me this one, small question." Hannibal said. "Why did you come to Hawaii?"

"I plead the fifth!" Murdock shouted, jumping off the bed and dashing for the door in one swift motion. Hannibal spun on his heel and started after the pilot as he threw the door open and sprinted down the hall. "Murdock!" Hannibal growled, cursing the pilot for being so fast.

Murdock took him to the very end of the hall, and when Hannibal thought he had him corner, he slipped through the door to the stairs and Hannibal came through as he planted himself on the railing and began sliding down the five flights. Hannibal swore and took the stairs two at a time, praying he didn't fall and break his neck.

Murdock came flying into the lobby, spinning in a circle and hurrying to the front desk. As Hannibal came out the door, he jumped over the desk and hit a button on the radio. Through the hotel speakers, a loud song burst into sound.

"_Hey yeah! It's Baha Men! And we gonna kick it like this, we gonna keep it movin', on the dance floor. Move it man!" _

Murdock cackled hysterically and blew Hannibal a raspberry as he sprinted away form the desk. Following, Hannibal ignored the appalled guests and staff who were calling for security. Murdock turned a corner and hit a dead end. Right before he turned around, Hannibal took a leap and knocked Murdock to the ground. The pilot writhed, trying to free himself as the Colonel looked up and rolled off him, grabbing Murdock's arms and pulling him to his feet roughly.

"You are in more trouble than you have been in in a long time, James Murdock." He growled, dragging Murdock to the elevator and pushing the floor five button.

"What, are you my father?" Murdock retorted, staring angrily at the doors. Hannibal shifted his weight. "Murdock, look at me..._Look_ at me!" He grabbed Murdock's chin and forced him to look at him.

"You have been through every Army training there is. You know there are serious consequences for running out on a Commanding Officer when he is speaking to you. Especially if you are already in trouble," The doors opened and Hannibal led Murdock out but kept him in the hall by the big window. "I am very, _very_ disappointed in you. I don't know where this sudden behavior sprung up from, but it is _not_ acceptable.

"I ordered you all to stay where I placed you in the first place because I was scared something would happen to you three. We are wanted by the Government and everyone else. I was scared someone would find you and take you in. Lord knows we can barely go to the local grocery store without being spotted." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Murdock slumped back against the wall, his gaze downcast to the floor.  
After a momentary silence, Hannibal looked back at Murdock, who refused to meet his sharp eyes. "Murdock. Listen to me. I love you boys, like my own sons. If anything happened to you, I would feel responsible. Me." He put a hand on Murdock's arm and the pilot lifted his head to stare into his CO's eyes. "We can get away form anybody. We have done it many, many times. But if the Government caught one of you..." He shook his head.

Murdock cleared his throat. "I understand. I just thought, at first, you were being a typical mean, strict Colonel."

Hannibal chuckled a little. "I have put a lot out for you boys. For you boys, I've given up living a normal life with a wife and kids. A dog called Spot, a normal eight hour job..." He shrugged, meeting Murdock's eyes. "But you three, are more important to me."

They were quiet, Murdock thinking over Hannibal's words. His eyes slid over to the window and he swallowed. "I am sorry, sir. It was...my idea to come here, I talked Face into coming. I deserve the blame."

"Oh but Face still came anyways," Hannibal said, stepping back. "He'll get half the punishment."

Murdock grinned, relieved. "Man, that's good! I was thinking I'd get it all. Least you ain't mad anymore, right?"

Hannibal cackled, shaking his head. "Oh, Murdock. Oh no. I'm not mad."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Oh, Murdock." Hannibal's laughter faded and his daggers glare returned. "I'm _furious_."

Cringing, Murdock nodded. "Understandable. Very understandable." He nodded to himself and Hannibal shook his head. "If you were caught, I'd be even more furious. Come here," He opened his arms and hugged the surprised pilot. Murdock hugged him back and as soon as he pulled away, Hannibal's hand smacked the back of his head.

"Let's go."

Face got the same. A hug and a smack, then they were placed in the middle of the room and made to do two-hundred and sixty-one jumping jacks. "This is hardly fair!" Face complained.

Chewing on an unlit cigar, Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I know. And once you're done with those...two-hundred and one push-ups"

* * *

Lifting his head up from the toilet, B.A. growled at the floor of the boat. He never imagined he would get sea sick of all things.

"How can I cross the ocean?" He asked himself, standing and grabbing a cup to fill with water at the sink. "Swim? Jet ski? My God!"

They were still another one and a half day away from Hawaii. B.A. down the cool water and went to flop down on his bed, rubbing his stomach. "Man. For this, I hope Face and the fool are in a lot of trouble."


	10. Chapter 10: He Fights Unfairly!

**A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the delay, I really am! I intend of finishing this story within the next few days. But this chapter is just to get things back on track. Enjoy!**

"Can't we just stay for another day...to relax form this stressful afternoon of being caught?" Face was laying stiffly on the couch. He did not like push-ups in the least. Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope."

Across the room, Murdock was performing some sort of yoga mediation trick. He was up against the wall, upside down, his legs criss-crossed. Very slowly he placed his hands on either side of his head and pushed himself off the floor, his eyes closed in concentration. This was a pretty regular thing and each of the three members knew better than to interrupt Murdock when he did this. He never explained the reasoning behind the strange position, but they assumed it was a calming thing.

"Colonel, you must be pretty exhausted from yelling at us all day," Face begged of the older man. But the Colonel only shrugged, pacing to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. The man on the couch glared at him as he took a swing of water. "You never let us take a rest."

"He did." Murdock's voice came from the other side, strangely calm and mono. "But you took advantage of his offering."

Hannibal covered his mouth to hide his slight laughter as Face gaped angrily at Murdock. "You suggested we leave!"

Murdock's expression never changed. "How do you know I was being serious? Maybe I was just being a little far fetched. You thought I was serious."

Though Hannibal knew Murdock was messing around with Face, he never got into the forming argument. Arguing with Murdock in this state of mind never got anybody anywhere. "I really don't get you. I don't." Face grumbled.

There was a tiny smirk forming on Murdock's lips. "Shh! I'm busy."

"Were you being serious?" Face continued, getting off the couch but staying on his side of the room. "I dunno. Was I?"

Face threw his arms up. "Murdock! You are _not_ making me any happier!"

And then, Murdock fell. His legs splayed awkwardly over his head, his arms out to the sides. His eyes were glaring up at Face. Hannibal was biting down on his hand, squeezing his eyes closed as his shoulders bounced form the suppressed laughter he knew would get him in trouble with the two.

Now Face was backing away, his eyes wide and his hands out in front of him. "Hey now, I didn't mean to anger you."

Murdock slowly got to his feet, a very slight growling coming from deep in his chest. He started to advance on Face. "You jack-wagon. I'm going to throw you out that window!"

Face bumped into the wall and Murdock launched himself at the conman, and the two went down in a heap of swinging limbs and curses. Now the Colonel across the room was letting his laughter out, the loud guffaws echoing throughout the hotel room. Face kicked Murdock off of him and scrambled to the bar, climbing on top of it.

"Stop him, Hannibal! He doesn't fight fair!" He called over to Hannibal. "Well, define fair, Face?" He gasped out. Face gave Murdock another kick and pointed out, "He bites, he pulls hair, and that's _not _how to fight!"

"Don't be a baby and take it like a man!" Murdock pulled on Face and he rolled off the bar onto the floor. The pilot tossed himself in the air and landed down on Face, grabbing his hair and tugging. Face was wincing, desperately trying to pull Murdock's hands away from his precious hair. To Hannibal, they were the picture of two five year old siblings in a giant tussle. But he knew he needed to stop this fight and started for them. "Leggo, Murdock!" He grabbed the pilot's face and shoved. Murdock growled again as Hannibal kneeled beside them.

He cleared his throat. "Now boys, this behavior is not acceptable in men of your age. I'm going to have to ask you to stop this childish act."

"But bossman-"

"I will ground you, Murdock."

Face bit down on his lip, trying not to smirk. Murdock's fingers un-tangled themselves out of Face's messed up hair and he released Murdock's face. They sat up, refusing to look at each other. When Hannibal stood they did the same, folding their arms across their chests. "Apologize."

"For what!" Murdock demanded, throwing his arms out and accidentally smacking Face in the nose. "Well, that for one," Hannibal noted, sighing.

Murdock giggled as Face rubbed his nose, glaring. "Let _me_ be the mature one here," He spat at Murdock. "I'm _sorry_ I messed up your...er...whatever it was you do."

Hannibal nodded and they both turned to the Captain. He set his face in a bored mask, looking at Face. "And I'm sorry I tackled you. _So. Very. Sorry_."

"Now hug."

They both gaped at Hannibal, their arms dropping and eyes narrowing. "I said-"

"Fine!" Face snapped, suddenly turning and grabbing Murdock up in a big hug. The pilot put his arms around Face's shoulders and rested his chin on Face's shoulder. "I'm sorry, really."

Face's frame shook with a small chuckle. "Me too."

Murdock inhaled, grinning. "You smell nice."

"Oooo-kay!" The conman jumped back immediately, looking embarrassed as he held his hands up to keep Murdock from coming any closer. Hannibal and Murdock both snickered. Behind Murdock the vibrant sunset was coming through pink, purple, and orange. It cast a dark glow into the room, and Hannibal sighed. "I guess we can leave in the morning. Since you wasted the day misbehaving and fighting."

"Thanks, Boss." Face smiled and indicated the couch. "You can sleep there."

"That's nice, Face. Thanks. How about I force you two to share a bed and I get the other for myself. Given that you don't argue over the blanket and suffocate each other with the pillows." He suggested, looking smug and going to the doors leading to the deck. As he stepped out, he lit a cigar and slid the door shut to smoke in peace.

The other two met eyes and gave out one short laugh, Murdock shrugging. "Perhaps, for our sake, we let him have one of the beds." He decided slowly.

"I guess I can sleep on the couch," Face blew out a gust of air, glancing at the orange couch. "It isn't that bad."

But Murdock shook his head. "Naw, that ain't fair. You take the bed." He offered. "Murdock, I don't want to fight over this, too." Face sighed.

They glanced around, thinking, then looked back at each other and said in sync, "I'll take the bed." Then they burst into laughter, pointing at each other. When Hannibal came back in, they were still howling. Without asking, he knew better, the older man went to his bed and pulled the two pillows on one side off, going to the second bed and laying them in a line down the middle. Satisfied, he walked over and started herding the two to the bed, and turned them to look at his idea.

Face shrugged. "It works." Murdock nodded his agreement.

Once they had gotten into some sleepwear, Face got in on one side and Murdock the other. "If any part of you touches me in the night, I'll suffocate you." Face warned. Murdock reached out and tapped Face's shoulder. "I'm not kidding."

"Sure, sure. Night, Face. Night, Hannibal." Murdock rolled away and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Hey, don't worry! B.A. is going to show VERY soon! Haha, poor guy just can't catch a break. Was the same bed thing too weird? Reviews please!:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Do You Like SeaFood?

**A/N: Well this is kinda short, my apologies. And perhaps Murdock and Face are acting a whole lot like true young children haha. **

At first, Hannibal had completely forgotten where he was. He opened his eyes to bright sunlight coming through the large windows across the room. The bed under him was extremely comfortable but he sat up, swinging his legs off and rubbing his face. As he stood, he looked over at the other bed where two of the four A-Team members were sleeping.

They were both on their sides, facing Hannibal. Face had his arm around Murdock's stomach, his face inches from the pilot's shaggy hair. Hannibal knew Face was having a dream that contained a blond female and most likely will have a freak out when he wakes up if they don't wind up moving to the opposite sides of the bed. But he decided to see how it would turn out and padded to the bathroom to wash up.

When he returned, Face was stirring. Hannibal sat on the edge of the couch, putting on his socks and trying not to grin. "Well, good morning, Lieutenant."

"Mmm...morning Colonel..." Face's eyes had barely opened, he inhaled deeply then his eyes shot open. "Whoa!"

Murdock sat up sharply, feeling Face's arm fall and shot him a confused look. "Face, if ya really wanted to cuddle, you could've just asked." He smirked.  
"I'm scarred now," Face palmed his face and glared quickly at Murdock. "Maybe I just wanted to surprise you."

Murdock batted his eyes. "Oh I am surprised. you know, I do love brunettes."

Hannibal chuckled, ducking his head. Face scooted back a little. "You stay away from me." He demanded. But Murdock followed him, crawling over closer and making kissing noises. Face backed up against the headboard, holding his hands out in front of his face. "Facey, I love you! When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" Murdock was singing, his eyes containing a joking light.

The Colonel got to his feet, locating his shoes beside his bed. Murdock put both hands on either side of his friend's head and when he was a few inches away, whispered. "Do you like seafood?"

Face had a blank expression, then shrugged, having no idea how to reply to that. Then Murdock grinned and opened his mouth to reveal a mashed up chunk of what Face assumed was crackers. As his face contorted into disgust, Murdock swallowed the mess and chided, "Get it? _See Food_! Ha!" He released Face's head and grabbed Face's still outstretched hands and tried to push him off the bed.

"Murdock, you're disgusting!" Face snapped, pushing against Murdock's cold hands. He was hanging halfway off the bed. "When did you put that in your mouth?"

Murdock seemed to think, then answered, "Last night. I got up for a drink of water late and was a little hungry. Guess I forgot to swallow."

The dangling conman gagged and Hannibal shook his head doubtfully, way beyond questioning Murdock's behavior. "You two need to get dressed so we can get back to Arkansas and B.A., who I imagine is getting bored by now."

"B.A.? Ha, he probably had a fit when you said you were coming here and threw one of his 'I ain't gettin' on no plane, fool!' fits." Murdock's impression of the bigger man cracked Face up and he lost his fight, falling backwards onto the carpet. Murdock held his hands above his head in victory, grinning. "And the amazing Captain is crowned winner!"

It took a while, but the two had eventually gotten dressed and packed. Face stood at the counter with a banana in his hands, eating slowly. Hannibal stood across the counter, lining up the fruits then knocking them out of order again and repeating the process, but carefully so the fruits would not bruise.

"You two are a whole lot of trouble. You know that, don't you?" Hannibal spoke, his eyes on the fruits. Face tried not to grin, shrugging. "Kinda."

"And yet, when something like this happens, I always ask the same question. Why is it always you two?"

Face set the banana down, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "That's a great point, Boss."

Hannibal looked up, raising his eyebrows. "If your hair was longer and lighter, I'd have assumed you were twins. You act like them sometimes." He admitted and Face's eyebrows knitted together. "You think so? Hmm. Sure, whatever you say." He finished off the banana and took the peel over to where Murdock was sitting on the bed with a magazine upside down in his hands. Hannibal watched as he sat beside the pilot and set the peel on top of his head.

Murdock half-smiled and grabbed the peel, shoving it in Face's face. Face chuckled and set the peel on the blanket behind him, taking the magazine and turning it right side up, placing it back in Murdock's hands. The pilot nudged him with his shoulder, holding the magazine up so Face could see it. Face put his arm over Murdock's shoulders, giving him a small shake.

Hannibal watched all this with a tiny smile, knowing that this friendship would never be one he or B.A. could ever have with either of them. Face and Murdock were true brothers, very close but in a good way, one that Hannibal appreciated. Because both these boys had lonely childhoods, they clash.

* * *

The boat had finally docked and B.A. stumbled off, rubbing his temples. It was not until he was standing out on the sidewalks of the island, he had no idea where the other three were. Cursing, B.A. started storming down the street, relying only now on luck to get him to his teammates.


	12. Chapter 12: There's BA

"Oh are we going on a plane?" Murdock chirped as they crept through the lobby and out into the taxi Hannibal had called. He nodded. "Yes, Captain. But I'm afraid we're only going as passengers. So just sit tight."

Hannibal got in first, Murdock, then Face who shut the door and the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"This was a fun trip. But it was ruined. But that's okay! Because hey, I bet you've never seen Hawaii before, Hannibal." Murdock babbled between the two, staring out the windshield. Face had his eyes glued on his window and Hannibal raised his eyebrows at Murdock.

"It is a very lovely state." He noted as Murdock grinned and glanced over at him. There was a gasping sound and Hannibal looked to Murdock, who looked to Face, who was staring out the window. Before they could ask what he had seen, he was shoving Murdock to the side and demanding to the driver, "Pull over!"

The driver obeyed, confused, and the car came to a halt on the shoulder of the road. "Face?" Hannibal asked warily. Face said nothing, throwing his door open and running away from the car. Hannibal swore loudly, unbuckling his seat belt and crawling over Murdock to dive out Face's door, taking off after him.

He found him a ways down the sidewalk, someone had him by the collar of his shirt and was shaking him roughly. As Hannibal came closer and people moved around, he saw that it was Bosco Baracus. He fought off the urge to smile and cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"And where did _you_ spring up from?" He wanted to know. B.A. spat, "Took a damned boat. Only to fin' out I get seasick. You betta punish these fools good, Hannibal!"

The three had got back to the taxi and were extremely relieved to see Murdock still perched in the middle, speaking to the driver in what must be the Hawaiian language. The driver suddenly started laughing and nodded to Murdock, who grinned back at him. Face gave Hannibal a shake of the head and started to open the front door when Hannibal reached to stop ihm.

"You get in with your buddy back there." He said and Face rolled his eyes, choosing not to argue and climbed in, pushing Murdock along down the bench seat. There was a small fight outside the car and B.A. came slamming in beside Face. He growled and folded his arms across his chest.

Getting B.A. on the plane had been difficult, it was almost embarrassing. Hannibal's words, "Well you shouldn't have decided to come here in the first place, B.A." Had only angered the big guy even more.

"You were gonna need me to get 'em back, I knew it! But apparently you can handle them yourself, fools." B.A. was drug onto the plane and belted into the seat, swinging at anybody who came close to him. To make matters even worse, he was seated beside Murdock. Across from them was Hannibal and Face.

The duration of the long flight, Murdock stared out the window, pointing out different clouds to B.A. as he gave Murdock his toughest glare yet.

"And this one looks like a bird shooting off a rocket launcher, don't you think?" Murdock turned back to B.A. and smiled. B.A. shook his head slowly. Murdock's face suddenly scrunched up and he fumbled with his seat belt buckle. "I'm gonna go do my business. Be right back!" In his attempt to get over B.A., he accidentally elbowed him in the chin.

B.A.'s arm came out and grabbed hold of Murdock's jacket. He yanked him back, causing the pilot to fall down on his bottom and leaned in so he was nose-to-nose with him. "As soon as we're outta this plan, Imma kill you, fool." His voice was low and threatening.

Murdock gulped and half-smiled. "If you don't let me pee, I'm going to go all over the seat in your van."

But B.A. released him this time, looking ahead as the Captain scampered down the aisle, waving to the flight attendant before slipping into the bathroom. B.A. groaned, rubbing his forehead. "You should have stayed back in Arkansas." Face muttered. When B.A. shot him a look, he sunk back and opened a magazine.

It was going to be a long flight.

**A/N: Hmm...Was this too fast of a chapter?**


End file.
